


Willing Toy

by orphan_account



Series: Hierarchical Passion [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Fingering, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sadism, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Grand Highblood angry, it falls to you to fix it the only way you've come to know how, and maybe, just maybe, you're starting to feel something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Second verse same as the first with slightly different sex and quadrant fuckery.

   It had been months since you’d become the Grand Highblood’s personal fuck toy, and you had indeed enjoyed it, but when the door to his room slammed open with enough force to splinter the wood you tensed. Your lithe form shot off the bed in a matter of seconds, the beginning of his name being cut off by lips smashing against yours and fingers tangling in your (h/c) hair. You instantly responded, your fingers digging into his shirt as you kissed him back furiously and kept going, his teeth opening your lower lip and yours doing the same to his tongue when it invaded your mouth.  
  
   One of his hands slid down to your hip, the force of his grip almost instantly causing bruises as you gave a breathy moan, colours flitting across your vision from lack of air. You unwillingly broke the kiss to suck in air before he was on you again, purple and (b/c) smearing his face paint and smudging across your skin from your bloodied and bruised lips and his bitten tongue. You let him grip your hip even tighter, his sharp nails drawing beads of blood and you only pressed yourself against him a bit more, a slight smirk on your face as you pulled away once again.

 

   Your (e/c) eyes met his purple ones and you ran your tongue across his lips slowly, collecting face paint and the mix of blood before kissing him again, anger still radiating off of him as he ripped away the large shirt you wore instead of a dress or a full outfit. You tugged impatiently at his shirt, your hands slipping under the fabric and running over his toned abdomen, tracing the ridges of his muscles before he finally lifted the article from his form for you. He leaned down, biting and sucking his way down your neck before latching onto one of your dark, erect nipples and swirling his wickedly sinful tongue around it.  
  You gave a soft moan, arching into him ever so slightly as he groped your other breast, twisting the nipple and abusing it just as much as the one in his mouth. You dragged your nails down his chest, drawing small wells of purple blood as he finally released your breasts, dark bruises forming on your grey skin as he drug a sharp nail down the middle of your form, splitting the skin until your hips tapered outwards and into slender legs.

   A moan escaped your parted lips as his tongue ran over the cut, your (b/c) blood vanishing into his mouth as more face paint smeared onto your skin. You hooked your fingers into the waistband of his pants and slowly slid them down, his bulge already writhing and begging for attention as you did so. You let the bulge wrap around your fingers and your wrist, purple coating your skin as you gently ran your nails down his bulge, causing him to tense and growl. The smirk that had coiled over your lips vanished into an open mouthed moan as the Grand Highblood slammed two fingers into your wet nook, your head tossing backwards and grip tightening slightly on his bulge, making him growl and sink his teeth into your neck once more.

   His fingers moved quickly inside of you, your hips bucking into his hand as (b/c) ran down his digits and down his wrist, eventually falling to the floor. Tension coiled in your lower abdomen as his fingers moved at an even faster pace, his teeth leaving deep marks in your neck as you moaned and met his every thrust with a buck of your hips, your free hand tangling in his wild hair.  
   The purple tentacle wrapped around your hand tightened and white was flecking your vision as the Highblood’s fingers abused your nook, your moans increasing in volume until the coil inside you snapped and (b/c) gushed down his hand and he smirked, removing his fingers and licking his wrist clean before slipping the digits into your mouth. You ran your tongue along the pads of each finger, cleaning your genetic material from his hand before he pushed you back onto the bed.  
  His bulge retracted from your hand as his bruising grip tossed one of your legs over his shoulder and his bulge plunged into your over-stimulated nook, a sharp, keening moan being ripped from your throat.Your breaths were short pants and excited gasps as the tentacle writhed inside of you, still managing to stretch your nook to what would have been painful extents if it didn’t feel so damned good.

   Your second leg joined the other over his shoulder as he withdrew almost completely before slamming back into you, your form jolting from the force of the movement. Your hands were tangled in his hair as his fingers bruised your hips and your thighs even further, more (b/c) blood being drawn by his sharp nails as his already rough pace picked up even more.

   The echo of skin slapping against skin as he pounded into you sent even more electric shocks up and down your spine as you tightened your grip around his form with your legs, pleasure building up inside of you faster than before until your vision was white and a multitude of colors once again as more of your (b/c) cum coated his bulge and “Highblood!” was emitted from your parted lips in a scream. The Grand Highbloods pace picked up even more until the bed was slamming against the wall and your lower extremities began to numb in the slightest after he made you cum two more times, your form shaking violently once he filled you with his purple genetic material and withdrew from your nook.

   He rolled to the side of you, the anger from earlier having vanished as you fought for air, bruises and bite marks littering your grey skin along with blood and face paint as an arm hooked around your waist and pulled you to the larger form beside you. Maybe in the months you’d spent being deliciously used you’d managed to form some sort of twisted relationship with the Highblood, but you’d never quite know it. Besides, you were far to content with the warmth he provided to bother asking if you could have managed the words around your panting and silently hoping you’d be able to at least wobble decently the next day.


End file.
